


The Apple Banana Bread Proficiency

by JenniferH



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Apples, Baking can be sexy, F/M, Penny misses her mom, Sheldon understands that sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferH/pseuds/JenniferH
Summary: Sheldon shows off the science of baking.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Apple Banana Bread Proficiency

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

Sheldon waited expectantly and much to his surprise, despite the amount of time his standard knock gave Penny (or anyone else) to open their door, hers remained shut. He knew she was home; therefore, she should have answered his knock. He shrugged.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

The door opened. Sheldon frowned at her, choosing to momentarily ignore the flour dusting her face, hair and clothes. He raised an eyebrow. Penny rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before closing her door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Penny."

The door opened. "Hello, Penny. Why are you dusted liberally with flour?"

She stepped back and pointed towards her kitchen, where her countertops were also liberally dusted with flour. "It's my mom's birthday."

Sheldon remained standing at her threshold and did not respond because he wasn't quite sure how to respond to her non-sequitur.

"Come in, come in," she said and stepped back further to usher him in. Reaching to shut her door, he moved quicker and closed it for her. She sent an askance look his way; he looked pointedly down at her flour-caked hands. "Yeah, gotcha. Thanks."

Walking towards her kitchen, Sheldon headed around the island, a look of distaste on his face at the mess before him. "Penny?"

"Yeah," she replied wearily.

"Why are you - and your kitchen - liberally dusted with flour and other baking substances?" He stood squarely behind the island, his hands folded neatly behind his back, carefully touching nothing.

She sighed. "Like I said it's my mom's birthday."

Sheldon brows furrowed. "Penny, what does one have to do with the other?"

"I talked to her on the phone and it made me home-sick, so I started craving Apple Banana Bread because mom made the best ever. But I can't just walk into a grocery store and buy it. So I found an online recipe, and tried my hand at baking it myself."

Sheldon glanced at the counters in front of him, made a 360° turn and faced her once again, his gaze landing on a burnt rock sitting between them. Looking back up at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I tried and *failed* at baking it myself."

"I'll say," he scoffed. "If this is your idea of a baked good, I'd suggest you brush up on your Julia Child."

Penny planted her hands on her hips, and sent a biting smile his way. "Huh. Fine, let's see you do better."

An hour and a half-later, Sheldon placed the neatly-folded apron atop the now-gleaming countertop while Penny impatiently waited for him to cut the Apple Banana Bread that smelled utterly divine. "I can't believe how easy you made that look, and if this tastes anywhere near as good as it smells, oh, Sheldon, you *are* a genius!" She grinned merrily at him.

"With an IQ of 187, I would certainly say so," he sniffed and then edged her slightly out of the way to cut the both of them a slice of the bread. As he cut, he continued speaking. "Penny, baking is a science. There are laws you must obey, that are very particular, and if you obey them, you can create any type of baked masterpiece." He paused and glanced away, his mind recalling younger days. "Missy would throw the most awful fits because my ezbake cakes were so much better than hers." Shaking his head, he finished cutting and laid her piece on a plate. Presenting her with a fork, he waited for her to take a bite.

She did. Her eyes closed against the taste of it, and a whimper of pleasure escaped from her lips. "Oh, Sheldon," she moaned. She opened her eyes and met his expectant gaze, shaking her head in awe. "This is heaven. Just, oh my." She took another bite, an expression of pure bliss on her face and Sheldon began to feel just the slightest bit warm for some reason.

With a smile, Penny set her fork down and stepped towards him. "I know you'll hate this, but you so deserve it!" Standing on her tip-toes, she reached up and lightly grasped his face between her palms and pressed a kiss against his lips before he could react. He stood stock-still, finding the feel of her mouth pressed against his, soft and moist, surprisingly arousing. Pulling back, she met his gaze and a sudden spark of awareness arced between them. "Thank you, Sheldon," she offered quietly, the slightest husky tinge to her tone.

Swallowing deeply, Sheldon nodded his head and took a step back. Penny's arms fell to her side. He opened his mouth to speak, paused, licked his lips and then blushed. "You're welcome." There was a curious catch in his throat. Turning quickly, he rushed towards the door. Looking back at her before he stepped out, he ducked his head shyly and offered quietly, "enjoy your Apple Banana Bread, Penny. I hope it alleviates your homesickness." He paused once more and then offered a dash of a smile. "Good day."

Penny had still not moved the slightest when he closed the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
